


First Encounter with the Legendary Redfield

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: Chris Redfield and His Legendary Wife ft. Piers Nivans [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Badass Reader, F/M, First Meetings, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: Chris was having a bad day. Then he finds a fellow BSAA agent bleeding out and gets called a bear for his efforts to help.





	First Encounter with the Legendary Redfield

Chris Redfield was tired, pissed, and just wanted to go home.

His mission was a bust. He was sent in alone into a BOW infested town to try and see if he could get some kind of intel on the virus used there (he turned up nada, by the way), and find a BSAA team that went dark a few days ago. He found them at the end of his sights before pulling the trigger. He hated that part of his job. And he hated the report he'd have to put together once he gets back to base.

The thought made him want to groan, but seeing as he was hiding in a building crawling with the infected, he settled for scowling at the wall across from him. What was he doing again? _Oh, yeah._ He was well on his way back to his transportation when his comm crackled followed by a woman's voice. The transmission was broken, but he got the gist; she was in trouble, and was asking anyone who could hear, she needed help. She was in an apartment building north of the town, right at the border and only ten minutes away from where Chris stood.

So, there he was, keeping to the shadows and avoiding any form of physical confrontation with any BOWs he spotted because he was damn tired, and he didn't have that much ammo left as he searched every room he could. When he reached the top floor, he had half a mind to just shout out, but he silently pressed on.

There was some infected stumbling about, though not as many as on the lower levels, and no sign of any female survivors. Well, that was until he got to the last door at the end of the hall. There she was, back propped against the fire exit's wall, eyes closed, skin pale, hand on a scary looking Glock, and blood soaking through what used to be a white pillow case pressed against her side. 

_Too late._

Chris growled out a curse as guilt slammed into him and the woman's eyes snapped open. It startled him, but he wasn't displeased. He quickly approached her but stopped short when she laughed weakly. "Oh, great...a bear came to finish me off. Cool. Always did want to die by a grizzly attack."

Was he supposed to feel offended or...offended? He didn't dwell on it. He knelt at her side and started to work on her injury. It looked like a knife wound. Or something really sharp, and it had cut right through her gear which he started unstrapping. It was standard BSAA uniform, and thankfully, something he was familiar with.

"Not here to kill me?" She slurred, head lolling so she could watch him work when he lifted the hem of her black undershirt. "You a good bear?"

Chris huffed as he unzipped the small first-aid kit strapped to his belt. "I'm not a bear. My name's Chris Redfield."

"You sure?" Her eyes were drooping. "'Cause you really look like a bear...and I know for a fact...Chris Redfield s'not a human. He's bear. Wait...he's human, not bear."

The injury wasn't that large, but it was deep enough that without the proper help, bled freely. And it would seem she didn't have that, proper help, seeing as her whole team became BOWs themselves. He swiped at the dried blood around the wound with some antiseptic wipes, and she hissed.

"I'm human," he said quietly, not taking his eyes away from his task as he started taping several squares of gauze over her injury. "I'm getting you out of here. What's your name?"

When she didn't reply, he looked up and found the woman still watching him. But her eyes were more clearer, and wide with shock. "You're real..."

Chris felt for her. "Yes."

Tears made her eyes glisten, but there was a wobbly smile on her face. It was actually a pretty attractive face. _Not the time, Redfield._

"I'm glad," she croaked, a sob making her chest hitch. Then she winced. "My name's (L/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." 

"(Y/N)." Chris nodded. "I'm going to have to carry you, and it's gonna hurt like a bitch, but I don't think you could walk on your own right now." He paused and locked eyes with her. "Transportation isn't that far from here, but we'll have to take it slow. I need you to watch my back. Think you can still shoot? You don't need to kill. Just incapacitate. I'll try to keep away from any hordes as much as possible, but we'll definitely run into some and I need you to open up a path when that happens."

He watched as she momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Then winced again. But when she looked back to him, there was determination in her pained gaze. Steel hard determination. She nodded back. _Maybe after we get out of this shithole._

And so he handed her his assault rifle, while she gripped her Glock harder in the other hand, and bit down on her lip, hard, when he gently lifted her into his arms. There was a new burst of energy inside of him, and he didn't question where it came from when not even minutes ago he felt like collapsing. He had someone to protect. Someone he made a promise to, and Chris Redfield kept his promises.

Especially ones he made to himself.

_Definitely after this._


End file.
